


Russian Rendezvous

by ItaSaku1



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has grown up her whole life never being loved. What happens when a devastatingly handsome Russian wants her? Will she open her heart up to him and return his love? Does he even love her? "All I've ever known was a world of cold. But somehow you managed to warm my heart." Will she be able to realize that there is truly love in the world? Will he be able to teach her love? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Rendezvous

**_All I've ever known was a world of cold... but somehow you managed to warm my heart._ **

Growing up I always thought my parents had my best interest at heart, don't go in the streets without looking both ways, wash your hands so you don't get germs and get sick, don't play with the other kids in the street you'll get sick from them, don't go out all the time because you'll get an illness. Like I said, I always thought my parents had my best interest at heart until I learnt the truth. I had just turned seventeen and I was going to my room to get my back pack for school when I walked past my parents' bedroom and I overheard them talking.

"Just one more year darling, just one more year until she finally leaves this house. We will no longer hold responsibility of the mistake that we made all those years ago; if it wasn't against the law I would have already kicked Rose out of this house." My mother said her voice drifting out of the room; I gasped silently the tears already spilling from my eyes. My own parents didn't love me; they think that I am a mistake. I silently and slowly started backing away from the door when the next words I heard stopped me in my tracks.

"I agree with you my sweet, at least we have Adrian to help us, and she thinks that he loves her, she's so dumb and ignorant that she doesn't realize that her own boyfriend is using her, he's worth the money we pay him for to make it seem like he loves her. Imagine her face when she finds out what a mistake we think she is." I didn't stay any longer after that, I slowly backed up and went to my room and silently cried my eyes out. My whole life has been a lie. My parents can't stand me my boyfriend doesn't really love me, he's only with me because my parents are paying him to be my boyfriend, I'm so glad I never had sex with him, it'd be terrible if I did, now knowing what I know. As I continued to silently cry my eyes out I started to form a plan. I would move out of this house, sure legally I am unable to move out but I could ask my parents if I could stay with my aunt Alberta in Russia. For obvious reasons I now know, I'm one hundred percent positive that they'll say yes, the sooner I'm out of this house the happier they'll be, hell they might even throw a party once I leave. I sit up from my bed that I through myself on in my haste of being upset.

Going to my bathroom that is attached to my bedroom, I went to freshen up, once I was satisfied with my appearance I left the bathroom and then my room, I walked down the familiar halls of the house I grew up in. I continued walking the halls for five minutes until I had reached the dining area, I walked in and to the door that leads to the out garden. I walked in the garden, once I was in the middle of the garden I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Sitting down on the bench I typed in the familiar telephone number of my aunt Alberta. I clicked the green phone button and put my cell up to my ear, I waited for it to ring, as it started to ring aunt Alberta answered it almost immediately.

"Hello Rose, how are you sweetheart?" She asked me in her beautiful tinkling voice that always reminds me of wind chimes.

"Hey aunt Alberta there's nothing much better than hearing your beautiful voice. I'm doing alright I guess, I've had better days." I said in a monotone voice. "I called for a reason, I have a question and I know you'll answer me to the best of your abilities.

"Well sweetheart ask your question and I hope my answer will cheer you up one-hundred percent."

"My senior year has just started over here in Turkey and I've been having some difficult problems here already, I was wondering if it is alright with you and my parents if I could live with you in Russia and go to school over there my senior year, so what do you say aunt A? May I?"

"Well, since you asked so kindly and I can never say no to you, my answer of course is yes. Just tell me what your parents say and get back to me." For the next half hour aunt Alberta and I continued to talk to get to know what we had been doing lately, as we hung up with goodbyes and hopefully see you soon, I left the garden and went back in the house going straight to my room as I did.

I stripped down out of my clothes once in my bedroom and went to my bathroom to take a shower; I was in the shower for fifteen minutes doing my normal shower ritual. Once out of the shower I donned on my night clothes and got into bed

As I lay in my bed I grabbed a book of mine off of my nightstand, it was beauty and the beast, one of my favorite books of all time. I opened it and started to read it. When I was on the last chapter of the book I looked up at my wall clock to see the time when I discovered it was half past eleven, I should be asleep by now, for I have school the next day, I marked my page and closed the book yawning as I did. I sat the book on my nightstand and pulled the string on my lamp shutting it off as I did. I got under the covers on my bed and pulled them under my chin getting nice and comfortable as I did. I flipped over on my stomach and lay my head on my pillow. I put one hand under my pillow while the other was on top of the pillow, the hand that was under the pillow grabbed the remote and turned my radio on with it, soft relaxing music started to play from the speakers. I closed my eyes starting to feel tired when all of a sudden I was just wide awake,  _damn I can't sleep._  I turned around in my bed and slowly sat up trying to figure out how to fall asleep when I got a brilliant idea.

"I know what I'll do, I'll start counting sheep." I turned back around on my stomach and closed my eyes imagining sheep in my head. I started to count them when I slowly started to drift away in sleep in the comfort of my warm and cozy full size bed with the awesome lavender bedspread. I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and bee's buzzing, I smiled to myself and got out of my bed getting ready for the school day ahead of me. I went to my closet and pulled out a white sun dress and big black belt, I donned them and bent down and grabbed a pair of my knee high black boots putting them on as I walked over to my dresser, I combed my hair and decided to pull it back in pigtail braids, after I was satisfied with my work I grabbed my black leather jacket of my hanger on the wall and put it on as I rushed down the steps to the dining area. As I entered the dining room I saw a plate of food waiting for me on the table, I went over to it and graciously sat down and practically scarfed it down.

Once I was finished with my breakfast I brought my dishes to the kitchen and went to the sink washing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. Once that was done I went back to my bathroom to brush my teeth, gargle and floss, I did that for about seven minutes and then left the bathroom, I grabbed by school bag off of the floor by my door and left my room once more, this time to walk to school, normally I don't walk to school but it was such a beautiful spring day here in Turkey, I better soak up as much as this as I can because if I am going to Russia I'm going to be freezing because it's winter over there. It took me about twenty minutes to walk to school but you know what? It was so worth it. The school day seemed to go by fast and then it was over, I wasn't looking forward to going home because my parents would be there unlike in the mornings when they're off at work doing God knows what, also the conversation they had last night keeps replaying in my head over and over. I was nearly home now from school and a bit depressed, I arrived at the front gates of the house I like to imagine that I looked confidant and proud but I know that most likely I looked frightened and scared.

_Well here goes nothing._


End file.
